teamgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Recruit
The New Recruit is the first episode of season one, and the first episode of the Team Galaxy series. It aired on September 9, 2006. In the episode, a new student's arrival to Galaxy High coincides with rumours of a possible attack on the school, as picked up by the spyset. Synopsis While Josh is joyriding the Hornet with Yoko, Brett and Fluffy on a patrol mission, the team encounters a large spiky object descending towards Earth. Brett deems it to be a large chunk of ice that will be gone before it reaches the Earth's atmosphere. Satisfied by this answer, the team continues their patrol mission. In the cafeteria, Fluffy brings Josh and Brett a cyber flyer advertising Galaxy High's first open mic night. They laugh at the fact that Yoko has taken all the signup slots for her acting, singing and dancing routines, and that she "forgot a slot for her encore". Yoko gets upset and proceeds to leave the table, seeing that her teammates do not take her stardom seriously. As she leaves, a transmission from Principal Kirkpatrick comes on screen, warning the students to stay alert for a possible attack as picked up by the spy satellite. Just outside Galaxy High, a bus arrives, dropping off what appears to be a new student. He is promptly stopped by security, but reassures them that he is not an intruder. At the principal's office, the new student introduces himself to Kirkpatrick as Kraig. Kirkpatrick tries to look Kraig up on the student system, but is unsuccessful in finding him. Kraig walks up to the computer and puts a device worn on his hand close to the screen, causing electric waves to beam from it. The system then displays his records. Principal Kirkpatrick praises Kraig's high credentials, and Kraig responds that he hopes to "fit in". In Mrs. Schragger's classroom, a model of what Brett assumes to be a black hole is being shown in front of the students. Mrs. Schragger takes Josh's pen and asks Brett what will happen if she releases it in front of the hole. Brett, thinking that the simulation is a black hole, answers that nothing will happen because no other objects are nearby for it to bump into. To his disbelief, the pen is sucked into the "black hole". As Brett ponders how the laws of astrophysics were defied, Kraig enters the class and informs him that the model is a vacuum, not a black hole. Brett is elated that Kraig is a science fanatic like him and invites him to be his study buddy. Yoko, on the other hand, views Kraig's warmness to be suspicious. During a class with Mr. Fitch, Josh and Kraig ride their motorcycles in a terrain simulation. Mr. Fitch increases the speed and challenges them to do a quadruple flip, which the two of them perform successfully. Josh is happy that he has found someone who enjoys joyriding as much as he does and asks Kraig to hang out. Yoko is then seen groaning at Josh's excitement and leaves the crowd. In Mr. Spozoerscliipw's class, Mr. S is evaluating Yoko's model of the K-11 galaxy. He calls the model "priceless", but then claims that she failed to capture the galaxy's "true evil". He is about to show her an example on his hologram, but Kraig's project appears on the hologram first, allowing the class to be even more impressed with his efforts. Brett, remembering that Kraig is an artist, suggests that Yoko make room for him to perform during the open mic night. Begrudgingly, Yoko insists that Kraig must audition for a spot. Kraig agrees, and performs a cheer related to Galaxy High while juggling two ultra pets. The class applauds except for Yoko, who is frustrated that her plans to stop him were ineffective. Meanwhile, a security guard performing a patrol mission on his raft comes across a ship partly covered with ice. He walks up to one of the windows and overhears a voice talking about how he has gained the human's trust, while another voice instructs him to "proceed to phase 2". The guard is about to leave when a wave of ice wraps around and freezes him, dragging him into the ship. Promptly, Kraig is seen leaving the ship, glancing at his surroundings with a cunning look. Later, in the evening, Yoko, Josh, Brett and Fluffy are playing a game of hovering volleyball. Josh and Brett continue to praise Kraig and his relatable personality. Brett proposes asking Principal Kirkpatrick if Kraig can join their team. Josh happily agrees, but Yoko bursts out in disagreement, revealing her true feelings about the new student. She uses Kraig's multiple talents to support her suspicions, but Josh and Brett accuse her of being jealous and leave the court. As they drive away on Josh's motorcycle, Yoko determinedly sets out to prove that Kraig is evil. Josh drops Brett off at another building to meet up with Kraig. Brett enthusiastically greets Kraig, expecting their meeting to be a study session. Kraig, however, asks to visit the Galaxy High defense shield instead. Brett reminds him that that area is strictly off limits, and that Kirkpatrick is the only one in possession of the key. Brett and Kraig are about to leave for the library when Brett notices an icy trail leading up to Kraig's current position. Just before Brett's distrust can arise, Kraig freezes him in his tracks. At the library, Yoko tries to solve the mystery of Kraig by investigating his whereabouts. She searches up his supposed hometown of Keleven and notices that the location is non-existent on the entire planet. She informs Josh of her findings, although he is still unconvinced of her viewpoint of Kraig. Yoko then demands the two of them meet at Principal Kirkpatrick's office so that she can be proven wrong. Back at the principal's office, Kirkpatrick asks Kraig how his first day of school is going. Kraig coldly responds that everything is going well, and asks for the defense shield key. Defensively, Principal Kirkpatrick refuses, resulting in Kraig freezing him and taking the shield key from around his neck. Josh and Fluffy run to Kirkpatrick's office, where Yoko is waiting. The three of them run up to the office and find the principal frozen in his closet. Yoko quickly unfreezes him with a photon device. Wrapped up in a blanket, Principal Kirkpatrick tells Josh and Yoko that Kraig is an evil alien. This leads to Yoko's realisation that Kraig's fake location of "Keleven" is actually related to the "K 11" galaxy. She also recounts the piece of ice they saw on their patrol mission earlier to be the aliens' ship. Kirkpatrick urges them to hurry because Kraig already has the defense shield key. On the way down, Josh and Yoko encounter the frozen Brett, and Fluffy defrosts him. Principal Kirkpatrick broadcasts that the defense shield has been deactivated and the marshals should head to their defenders to prepare for battle. Josh, Yoko and Brett, however, decide to track down Kraig instead. As the marshals take off in their defenders and encounter the alien ship, Josh, Yoko and Brett run to the defense shield room in an attempt to find Kraig and reactivate the defense shield. Kraig emerges into the room and waves the key in front of them. Meanwhile, the other marshals appear to be winning the battle, but are abruptly drawn back by the mass number of enemy ships. The ships also shoot at the ground, freezing running shoulders and students. Back in the defense shield room, Yoko accuses Kraig of breaching the defense shield. At first, Kraig defends himself, saying that he is a regular student, just like her. She shoots back that she is nothing like Kraig, which causes him to reveal his true identity as one of the attacking aliens. After transforming, he forms an icy wall in front of Yoko, effectively trapping her. Brett and Josh try to stop Kraig, but he evades their strikes using his ice abilities. The two of them and Fluffy finally come at him simultaneously, though they are abruptly trapped in a prison of ice on the ceiling. In the skies, Galaxy High is slowly succumbing to defeat. A marshal, presumably Princess Kimball's ship catches ice on its engine and crashes. Frustrated, Yoko breaks free by using her sonic shield. Kraig taunts her, calling her a "sensitive artist", but she blasts him to the back wall using her shield again. This causes him to become enraged and produce an icy club that instantly freezes something when the thick end hits a surface. He attempts to hit her with the club, then sends an icy blast her way, causing her to fall on her face. As Kraig approaches her to deliver the final blow, Yoko activates her sonic shield, causing the club to rebound and land on Kraig. The alien freezes and crumbles instantly. Yoko receives a transmission from Spavid, urging her to activate the defense shield as soon as possible. She retrieves the key from Kraig's remains and slides over to the panel, which is covered in ice. Irritatedly, she single handedly breaks through the icy walls and inserts the key in, successfully activating the shield. Some alien ships crash into the shield, while others are shot down by the marshals and defense shield turrets. Eventually, the main enemy ship is defeated with their combined efforts. The ship crashes into a body of water, causing some ice to form around it. Meanwhile, Yoko frees Josh, Brett and Fluffy. While the aliens are being arrested, Josh and Brett apologise for not believing in Yoko's suspicions about Kraig. She accepts their apology, then requests a compensation. Josh and Brett willingly accept. On the crashed alien ship, Yoko performs at her open mic night. She tries to recreate Kraig's routine, but ends up falling due to the ice. Josh and Brett start to cheer her on, allowing the rest of the audience to slowly join in. A flattered Yoko proceeds to her next act, where she repeats the cheer without the juggling maneuvers. Josh and Brett groan, preparing themselves for a long night. Character appearances Students/Ultrapets *Josh *Yoko *Brett *Fluffy *Bobby *Spavid Staff *Principal Kirkpatrick *Mr. S (Spzoerscliipw’) *Mr. Fitch *Mrs. Schragger Guest appearances *Kraig Images Category:Episodes Category:Season 1